


Temporary off-course

by BlackDog_66



Series: Football Translations [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog_66/pseuds/BlackDog_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu is always worried when a teammate has been hurt, but this time it's worse. This time he is scared, because it's Thomas, who is lying injured on the field and who is not getting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary off-course

**Author's Note:**

> This is a OneShot that takes place after the Germany vs Ghana game in the World CUp 2014. It's completely made up and of course I do not own any of the people. I don't want to imply anything, since this story is based solely on my imagination, especially the relationship between the characters. 
> 
> I've already posted the original version on a German fanfiction site. This is my own translation and it hasn't been beta read. 
> 
> If you find any glaring mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> I can't believe I actually wrote that...

Generally he loves being a keeper. The rush of emotions that come with an impressive keep or hearing the murmur going through the ranks at a near impossible safe; those are feelings that keep him going, that help him stay as good as he is. Even with games like these, where he let two balls by him, he loves to stand between the posts. Because he knows that his teammates on the field will fight back. This time it was close with Miro tying the score just minutes after he was sent in. Although those were the moments that were, sometimes, frustrating. Just once Manu would like to be with the team when they celebrate a goal.

But this frustration is nothing compared to the concern and apprehension he feels whenever a teammate lies injured on the field and he can’t go over and help or offer his support. And this time it’s even worse, because it’s Thomas who is lying on the grass and not getting up. The only good thing about the whole situation is that the referee already blew the whistle and the game is over. There is nothing holding Manu in the goal and he crosses the field as fast as he can without being too obvious about it. But then, officially they are friends and they are supposed to care for each other, even if, unofficially, they are so much more than just mere friends.

Worry and fear are a hard knot in Manu’s stomach and it just gets worse the closer he gets, because now he can see the blood staining Miro’s jersey and through the bulk of medics he can see Thomas’ too still legs.

An arm winds around Manu’s hip and stops him. And just in time before he did something stupid like push himself through the throng of people to take care of Thomas personally.

“He’s going to be alright, Manu. Thomas got a hard head.” Bastian says.

Good, sensible Basti. He always knows just the right words at just the right time to calm them down. He steers Manu away from the scene, even though his heart breaks. He needs to see Thomas, needs to know if he’s alright or not. But they can’t show their true emotions openly, not in front of the whole world, not if they want to stay professional footballers. And this hurts, more than Manu would like to admit. He loves Thomas, would like to show to the whole world just how happy and lucky he is, but he can’t. Not even to show how concerned he is.

Bastian continues to hold him back and all Manu can is do watch as the medics treat Thomas and as he finally gets up. It’s the first time Manu can see some of the damage and it does nothing to ease any of his worry. Because there is still blood on his face and even more in his hair, but he shows the audience a thumb up, all the while he still holds a blood stained bandage against the cut. Miro, however, is close, just like Müller-Wohlfahrt as they escort him from the field. And although Manu can’t be with Thomas, he at least knows that Miro is a good substitute.

Some of his concerns are also alleviated simply by the fact that Thomas is back on his feet, but Manu knows that he’ll be strung tight until he can hold his lover in his arms and reassure for himself that he’s okay.

“C’mon, let’s go. It’ll be a while before he’ll be back at the hotel,” with these words Bastian leads him off the field and once more Manu is incredible glad that he knows of his relationship with Thomas. The midfielder is the most supportive, gentle and patient man he knows and Manu just simply can’t think of a better friend.

Bastian stays by his side for the whole time and it helps to ease Manu’s constant ache in his heart. Still, everything feels off, especially the bus ride to their hotel is weird: far too silent since there is no Thomas to entertain everyone and the body on his right side is the wrong size and not animated enough.

Overall the whole atmosphere is not as celebratory as it was after their last game. But then, they hadn’t won, had to fight for even the tie. And no one knows the extent of Thomas’ injury, whether he will be able to play against the US-Team or not. But this, really, is Manu’s smallest concern, because he can still see all the blood and will continue to do so until he can hold Thomas close again.

Unconsciously Manu starts to tear at the skin around his nails. It is a bad habit, he knows that, but it only shows whenever he is nervous or worried. Again it is Basti who stops him from doing something worse, because unstopped Manu would shred his fingers bloody. But with Basti’s hand covering his, this nervous tick is under control. At least for now.

Bastian doesn’t say anything. The gesture is enough and Manu sinks deeper into his seat, pretending that it was Thomas hand on his as he absentmindedly caresses the rough knuckles with his thumb.

+++

No one feels like celebrating when they finally reach the hotel and Jogi sends them off to their allotted rooms without much protest from the players.

Normally after such a game, Manu is exhausted and tired. He simply falls into bed and is asleep minutes later, but now he can’t sleep, can’t seem to calm down. The bed seems too large, too empty and too cold.

He has been tossing and turning for nearly an hour, trying to get some sleep because it is the sensible thing to do. His nerves, however, won’t let him find any rest and he knows that he won’t get any sleep until after Thomas is back. He had tried to stay up, but he hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything, neither reading nor the TV had distracted him. With a deep sigh Manu turned around again, twisting the sheets around him.

The door does not squeak when it opens, but the slight ray of light that slips though is enough for Manu to act. He switches the bedside lamp on even though it is barely bright enough to light up room, but since Manu’s eyes have, long ago, become accustomed to the darkness, it’s more than enough. He’s out of the bed in a second, crossing the small space between it and the door in just a few steps and he’s by Thomas’ side before the other man had a chance to close the door completely.

Manu places his hands on either side of Thomas’ face. Desperate for the contact and for the need to finally see the wound up close. He gently turns the cut into the light so that he can see the row of black stitches. The skin around the wound is slightly swollen and bruises are forming and Manu has to tell himself that the doctors wouldn’t have let Thomas go if it really would have been bad.

He gently traces the edges of the wound, too scared to let go just yet in case this really is just a dream. But Thomas hands take a hold of his wrists and the touch grounds him, lets some of the tension in his shoulders and heart diminish.

“It’s fine,” Thomas says, voice silent and still etched with pain. “No concussion, just five stitches.”

It says a lot that Thomas is so short-spoken and Manu wants to disagree, because clearly it’s anything but fine. This won’t help right now, though. Instead, he presses his lips against the lowest edge of the cut, careful not to hurt Thomas anymore.

“I was so scared,” he admits.

Thomas hands move from their lax grip of his wrist to Manu’s own face, pulls it closer and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispers, following with another kiss.

Warm hands move from Manu’s head, slide down his neck and arms and back to his hands, where their fingers intertwine.

“Let’s go to bed, you look exhausted.”

Manu huffs out a laugh in reply, because clearly he is not the only one who is exhausted. He lets himself be pulled back to the bed and slips in behind Thomas, who had twisted to shut off the bedside lamp first, leaving them back in the dark. But the other man is right, Manu is exhausted. Now that he has his lover back, he can feel it down to his bones, so he doesn’t even complain that Thomas is still wearing the tracksuit pants and training shirt and hasn’t even brushed his teeth. He’s simply too relieved to have him back again, in his bed, by his side.

They curl up on their sides, Manu spooning up behind Thomas and he can feel his muscles relaxing one after the other as he presses his chest against Thomas’ back, as he can feel the other man’s heart beat against his.

Their fingers are still entangled and Thomas brings them up to his mouth, places a kiss on Manu’s knuckles and keeps their hands pressed against his chest. 

Things may not be fine just yet, but Thomas is warm and safe in front him. The rest can wait until tomorrow.

The End


End file.
